


Sickfic Two-In-One

by Svn_f1ower



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Two drabbles in one fic, Two-In-One Fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svn_f1ower/pseuds/Svn_f1ower
Summary: Two sickfic drabbles in one fic!1st: Peter is Tony Stark's biological baby with a cough.2nd: Tony Stark is a high school teacher and Peter is in his homeroom when Mr. Stark notices the poor kid looking worn and sick.





	Sickfic Two-In-One

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else who has any ideas or questions - please just go ahead and ask me! You can message me on Tumblr, (Agib-2002) you can leave an anon ask if you're shy, <3 or just leave them in the comments on one of my fics!
> 
> <3 Leave a comment, I hope you enjoy!

Sickfic

 

\---- Universe 1, in which Peter is Tony’s biological baby, with a nasty cough ----

 

“Yeah, I know buddy. You’re alright.” Tony murmured, bouncing Peter lightly and running a gentle hand up and down his baby spine. “I know coughs make your throat hurt, but you know you have to take a spoonful of the cough medicine even though it tastes bad.” Peter whined quietly, his small head draped over Tony’s shoulder.

 

“ _Nnng_ ,” he argued – as well as a baby could argue – as Tony shifted him to the opposite side of his body. Peter perched on his father’s hip and buried his flushed face against his side defiantly.

 

“Come on, buddy. I got you the strawberry one, I know you hate the orange stuff. It’s just one spoonful, come on, bud.” Peter kept his face pressed into Tony’s shirt, not even dignifying the small bottle of cough syrup with a response. “You aren’t old enough for the cough drops yet, just a few more months. But, until then… I’m sorry to say the cough syrup is the only way to make your symptoms go away.”

 

Tony sighed and set the spoon beside the syrup on the bench. He used the spare hand which wasn’t keeping his son tucked away at his side to gently tap the boy’s chin. “Come on, look up at me kiddie.”

 

Peter slowly tilted his head enough that one brown eye stared up at Tony through a few strands of curls. One hand made a small grabby gesture and Tony smiled as he lifted the small boy to perch on the counter with both hands. “Here, have this one spoonful and I’ll make Maria’s special soup for dinner, deal?” Tony watched Peter’s nose scrunch as he ‘considered’ the deal. The oblivious kid was definitely too young to fully process anything aside from cough syrup = yucky, and the word ‘soup’ = yummy.

 

“Uh huh,” the boy settled, opening his mouth and screwing up his eyes in anticipation of the sickly-sweet cough syrup he knew his Dad was about to give him.

 

“Atta boy! I’m so proud,” Tony praised enthusiastically. “I’m so proud of you, buddy. Now hopefully your throat won’t tickle so much, and you’ll be able to nap better. Cross fingers.” Peter smiled, purely because his Dad was, before erupting into a fit of hacking. He made the baby-equivalent of a groan and Tony gently kissed the crown of his head to placate the poor thing.

 

“Da?” Peter asked, pointing upward and curling his fingers together.

 

“Up?” Tony said, already knowing the answer as he scooped his boy up and cupper his face gently. “You’re very brave, Pete. You’re growing up so quick,” he complimented with a grin. If it weren’t for the slight wheeze he could hear on the young boy’s inhale, Tony would have gently bumped their noses together.

 

He wandered down the hall and into his own bedroom where Peter’s cot had been placed to one side, and a nest of blankets and pillows were formed in the middle of the king bed. “You still okay sleeping with Dad for the night, right buddy?”

 

Tony knew he was a worrier, he knew it was probably unjustified precautionary steps, but he couldn’t help but worry that if Peter stayed in his crib overnight when he had a nasty cough, he might miss the fact that his baby had stopped breathing properly. It was irrational, but Tony would prefer Peter stay a few nights beside him in bed, rather than isolated in his own crib with a cough which might develop into a worse chest infection, which _would_ be cause for worry.

 

“Da’s bed!” Peter declared, immediately nesting up in the small area Tony had overstocked with pillows and blankets. Tony smiled softly and curled up beside the light of his life. His kid grinned, despite the small cough he choked out and the way he still licked his lips to rid the taste of sugary strawberry medicine.

 

\---- Universe 2, in which Tony is Peter’s homeroom teacher, and notices the worn-out boy at the back of his class with a cold ----

 

“What’s up, Penis?” Flash grinned, leering over the scratched-up and graffiti covered desk Peter was resting his forehead against.

 

“Not much, Flash. J’st leave me alone, please.” Peter grumbled quietly, his face still buried in the crook of his elbow. He sniffled softly and peeked one eye open when there was no reply from the other teen.

 

There was an undignified snort of laughter and then Peter felt something drip down his neck. He shot up, his arms prickling with goose bumps. “Can you get lost, you aren’t funny!” He snapped, wiping the water from Flash’s water bottle off the back of his neck. There wasn’t enough to really dampen his shirt, but there was enough to mildly annoy the hell out of the irritable teen.

 

“You’re too easy to provoke,” Flash sneered as Peter wiped his nose with the tissue he had stashed up his sleeve.

 

“And you’re too easy to give a detention to. Please, Mr. Thompson, take a seat and stop causing trouble already.” Mr. Stark frowned at the teen, watching him as he rolled his eyes yet scurried to find a seat. He was sure the boy knew one more detention meant an afterschool appointment with his parents on behaviour and school values.

 

Peter averted his eyes, Mr. Stark was… intimidating, to say the least. He was one of the most overqualified teachers at the school, he was also the only teacher who taught more than three classes. Homeroom, advanced physics, chemistry, Italian and an afterschool robotics class. Peter just so happened to be in _all of them _.__

__

__He remembered on the first day, as roll was being called, the teacher had looked up, made eye contact and nodded as he spoke ‘ _so, homeroom too then, Mr. Parker. It seems we’ll be seeing each other a lot this year_.’ As always, Peter had flushed from the attention, ducked his head and mumbled some kind of affirmative._ _

__

__He expected the man to be a ‘hardass’ as plenty of other students had described him, but Peter actually found himself looking forward to Wednesday afternoons in particular, robotics club, and bouncing on the back of his heels each lunch when he knew he had a class with the man next._ _

__

__For some reason or another, Mr. Stark seemed to think Peter would go far in life, if he maintained the same level of work and motivation._ _

__

__Cutting Peter from his reminiscing of the once-off compliment, the boy sneezed into his elbow and shivered abruptly as a bead of water from Flash’s stunt dripped down the length of his spine._ _

__

__His nose was red, and his lips were cracked. Peter sighed and went back to resting his cheek against the cool, uneven wood. Mr. Stark began taking roll, he barley even glanced up as he ticked off each name. When he got to Peter’s, he paused, looking up and frowning with what looked like… concern?_ _

__

__“Here, Sir,” Peter said, his voice croaky at best and inaudible at worst. He coughed and wiped his nose once more. He knew he looked like shit, his hair was a mess because he was in a rush that morning. He had slept through his alarm because it took him almost three hours to fall asleep as he tried to get used to breathing through his mouth, which was the only viable option considering how stuffed his nose was._ _

__

__The teacher gave Peter a worried look before finishing the roll. He read out the notices and Peter tried to zone out as best he could. By the time the bell rang, his eyes had gone fuzzy from the semi-sleep he had fallen into, and his head pounded worse than anything._ _

__

__“ _Uhng_ ,” he groaned loudly as he forced himself out of his seat. Flash and his friends bumped his side as they rushed past, jostling him enough to fire up another bout of coughs and dry sniffles. Peter waited until the group of boys were all well into the busy hallway before he even considered stepping outside the quiet room._ _

__

__He sighed, wishing he could have just curled up at home with his head in Aunt May’s lap, but she had a double shift and he felt too bad asking her to stay home with him. Peter took a step into the doorway, stumbling back slightly as someone yelled ‘ _Penis Parker_ ’ from across the hall. He laid a hand over his forehead and sighed once more, reminding himself he only had to get through six or seven hours of school before he spent the hour-long commute back home._ _

__

__“You know, kid, you really should’ve just stayed home today.” Mr. Stark’s voice wasn’t meant to scold, he sounded genuinely concerned, which struck Peter by surprise._ _

__

__“I… m – my aunt, she’s working today…” Peter trailed off, shrugging as he readjusted his backpack and sniffled again. “Sorry, Sir, I don’t mean to get anyone else sick.” Peter watched Tony’s face soften slightly._ _

__

__“That’s not what I mean. I meant you look like you deserve some rest, from school, from other kids – you look worn.” The teacher adjusted a small paperweight on his desk, tilting his head slightly. “I mean, no offense. You’re just… not as bright eyed and bushy-tailed as normal.”_ _

__

__Peter laughed, covering his mouth as it broke off into a cough. Mr. Stark managed an amused smile too._ _

__

__“Thank you, I’ll try to rest when I’m home,” Peter promised, shifting closer to the door._ _

__

__“No, you really don’t look up to school and its _challenges_ today.” Peter watched the older man’s head nodding towards Flash’s empty desk as he emphasised the word ‘challenges.’ “I don’t have any classes until fourth period, you should take a load off.”_ _

__

__Peter squinted his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he thought about it. “I’ll have you excused from all your classes, it’s okay to take a break, kid.”_ _

__

__“I… I guess,” Peter mumbled, shifting from foot to foot as he wiped his nose again. “Thank you, Sir. I really appreci –”_ _

__

__“Peter, you can call me Tony. Everyone else in more than one of my classes does, and you’re the only kid who’s still making me feel old.” Tony nodded towards the couch at the back of the room. “You’re in almost every class I teach, I know how hard you work, so trust me when I say you deserve a bit of a break for today.”_ _

__

__“Thank you,” Peter said quietly. He shrugged one of the straps off and headed towards the back of the room. He would admit that he felt a lot more comfortable with Tony then he did with any other teacher. The man was amazing at explaining things and if he wasn’t imagining it, Tony seemed to have a soft spot for Peter. He might expect more from him at times, because he knew Peter was smarter than everyone else, but he also opened up a lot more and didn’t hide his enjoyment for typically ‘nerdy’ things when he was around Peter._ _

__

__Peter knew about Jarvis and FRIDAY, not to mention the fact that after school during robotics club, Tony had helped him make his own A.I – Karen._ _

__

__“You okay, kid?” Tony was watching him stare at the couch, completely zoned out and unaware that he had been in the same spot for the past eight minutes._ _

__

__“Oh, uh – y – yeah, sorry. I fuzzed out a bit there,” Peter smiled sheepishly before turning around and sneezing into his arm with a weak groan to follow. “Sorry,” he muttered, hoping his sniffling, sneezing and coughing wouldn’t disrupt the teacher who probably had a lot to do, even when he wasn’t teaching._ _

__

__“All good, Pete,” Tony assured, focusing on his papers that needed grading as Peter gently set down his bag and gingerly rolled onto the couch. He smiled to himself when he noted the way the boy had politely kicked off his shoes before curling up on the furniture. He had met the kid’s aunt during parent-teacher conferences, and he knew the woman had raised Peter stunningly._ _

__

__Peter seemed well settled after about half an hour, but he was sniffling a lot. Tony couldn’t help but gently set a box of spare tissues beside the poor kid. Up close he could see the way Peter’s eyes were screwed up and the way he sniffled softly every few seconds. “Hey, I have some Panadol in the mini first aid kit in my desk, do you want some for the headache?”_ _

__

__Peter opened his eyes, blinking and screwing them back up against the light. “FRI,” Tony said quietly, “mind fixing that for me?” There was a pause before the lights dimmed. Peter’s eyes opened and then widened, he sat up and looked to the ceiling._ _

__

__“Was that…?”_ _

__

__“FRIDAY, meet my star pupil.” Tony nodded towards the tiny stick plugged into his laptop on his desk. “Peter, meet FRIDAY.”_ _

__

__“Hi ma’am,” Peter said shyly. Tony snorted, shaking his head in disbelief._ _

__

__“You’re so polite it’s creeping me out, kid,” Tony joked, handing the boy a packet of Panadol. “Hold on, don’t get up, I’ll grab you some water.”_ _

__

__Peter thanked Tony as he took the pills and drank a healthy amount of water. He laid back against the couch, his head tilted towards Tony’s desk. He watched the man settle back into his chair and pick up a pen._ _

__

__“Why are you so nice to me?” He blurted out, not thinking or processing the words he was saying through his sickness clouded mind. “Sorry,” he began damage control as Tony looked up from his work, “you don’t have to answer that. It was a dumb question, just ignore m –”_ _

__

__“You remind me of myself at your age. I don’t want you to feel on your own during your high school years when other students don’t treat you well, just because they’re threatened by you.” Peter blinked at Tony’s genuine answer. “And you’re the only kid here who’s not a suck-up or a lousy mass of wasted potential,” he added quickly._ _

__

__“I… th – thank you,” Peter spluttered. “You’re the only person who really cares about what he’s teaching. Everyone else just… does the teaching and kinda seems uninterested in anything other than getting the bare minimum job done. No offense to your co-workers… or to any teachers, it’s just what I’ve picked up on.” Tony nodded thoughtfully, recognising the truth in what Peter had said._ _

__

__“I find that too, which is why a lot of the time other students don’t enjoy my classes, because I waffle on a lot about thins that aren’t in the tests.” Tony shrugged, “but I mean, if you’re only taking a subject to learn enough to pass, then what’s the point, you know? If you won’t ever use the knowledge again, you’re wasting your time.” He wagged a lazy finger in Peter’s direction, “that’s where you’re different, kid. You hang onto every word I say like I’m a damn entertainer. I can tell you’re bright, you like the material and it shows in all the questions and discussions you and I have. That’s another reason I might seem fonder of you then all these other drop kicks.”_ _

__

__Peter smiled at his lap, soaking up his teacher’s praise. He shuffled up into the corner of the couch, resting his eyes while Tony smiled and picked his pen back up._ _

__

__“Thank you,” Peter said again, quieter this time, with a lot more sincerity._ _

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> I have a Tumblr! ~ It's agib_2002 ~
> 
> I post on there - it's all Marvel (especially irondad)
> 
> And an Instagram (I don't use it as much as Tumblr, but it's there for anyone who likes the occasional post or if anyone prefers Instagram over Tumblr!)  
> ~ It's also agib_2002 ~ 
> 
> Leave an ask/suggestion if you want me to read and respond to it (or even just ask any questions you're curious about me or my writing).
> 
> I'd be happy talking about anything if anyone messaged me, so feel free to hit the asks/submissions/messages if you wanted to say anything at all.
> 
> <3


End file.
